An unexpected Change
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A few days before Carrie's first period...she collapses in the middle of gym class. She's rushed to the hospital immediately ...but her heart stopped once...and she had to be saved by Miss Desjardin...then her heart stopped a second time before the ambulance even left school grounds. Now with Carrie able to die almost any day...how will Chamberlain...and her schoolmates react? AU T
1. Chapter 1

**Screwed Over Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if a few days before her first period Carrie suddenly collapsed in gym class! She's immediately rushed to the hospital where they find out more than one horrible truth…AU OOC.)**

"Ms. Desjardin? I-I'm not feeling so good." Eighteen year old Carrie White said slightly out of breath to her gym teacher who frowned at her for a minute. The two of them were jogging around the track field since it was a nice sunny day outside and therefore Rita decided to hold gym class outside.

"Are you getting dehydrated Carrie? You have been at this for a while now without stopping." Rita said looking at the girl concerned, she was one of the few girls she didn't have problems with…well not directly at least. Carrie had been running laps like they were assigned to do in Gym Class today for twice as long as the other girls who were just walking them or not even bothering to pretend to do the lesson in favor of talking with their friends.

"I-I don't know. I just feel really weak…and a bit dizzy." Carrie said causing Rita to sigh and stop in place, causing Carrie to stop as well.

"You're foreheads a bit hot, you're sweating pretty bad…and you're face is really flushed. I think it might just be dehydration. You've done enough for class today Carrie so go get you some nice cold water before hitting the showers okay?" Rita asked feeling the girls cheeks and forehead, causing Carrie to nod slightly.

"Go on and get some water right now. You're dismissed from the rest of class." Rita said sternly when she saw Carrie about to finish the lap she was on before going to get the water.

"Yes Miss Desjardin." Carrie said giving the teacher a thankful smile as she jogged off towards the water cooler. Rita watched her go for a minute before continuing her jog around the track field.

"Hargensen! If you and you're friends want to pass you'd better stop sitting on your butts and get in gear!" Rita barked at the group of 'Ultra's only two of whom were actually doing the lesson. Sue Snell and Heather Shyer's were the only Ultras that bothered to actually do gym class the way they were supposed to when it came to the outside lessons.

"I'd like to see you-"

"MISS DESJARDIN!" Chris's sneer was cut off by a panicked scream from Heather, causing Rita to turn around, nearly swallowing her tongue at the look of horror on the girls face and her message as Heather ran up to her as fast as her legs could take her.

"Come quick! It's Carrie White! She passed out over by the water cooler!" Heather said pointing in the direction, causing the teacher to nod as she took off towards Carrie, Heather right behind her a little while the other Ultras exchanged looks before running after them.

"You left her by herself?!" Rita asked as she rushed towards the water cooler.

"No Sue is with her. She sent me to get you when we took a break to get some water and saw Carrie pass out." Heather said, panting slightly as Rita nodded sharply and speed up a bit. Rita skidded to a stop as she made it over to where Sue Snell was frantically pouring a bit of water onto Carrie's flushed face to help cool her down, the girl having pulled Carrie into some shade and rested the passed out teens head in her lap.

"Carrie! Carrie sweetie? Can you hear me?" Rita asked dropping to her knees beside the passed out girl and shaking her shoulders gently. Rita didn't get an answer as she examined the passed out teen. Her face was flushed worse than it was earlier, her chest was rising and falling heavily, and it seemed like Carrie was having a hard time breathing with how hard she was panting for air. Rita placed her head to Carrie's chest, listening to her heart beat as she checked the girls pulse with her fingers.

"Call an ambulance! Her pulse is fading fast!" Rita yelled to the crowd of girls around her, causing a few of them to jump. In a flash Norma Watson had her cellphone out of her pocket and to her ear, the number already dialed.

"Jessica run back to the school and tell Principal Morton what happened! Frieda go out front so that you can show the paramedics the way when they get here! Irma and Rebecca get some more water from the cooler and help us try to cool Carrie down!" Rita ordered the other girls frantically, causing them to nearly trip over themselves and each other to follow the orders.

"She stopped breathing!" Sue said causing Rita's head to whip back around to Carrie who had, true to what Sue said, stopped breathing.

"Lay her flat on the ground Sue!" Rita ordered as she and Sue gently laid the girl flat on the ground, Rita immediately beginning to do chest compressions on the girl while the ones that didn't have any orders were merely standing there staring, or in a few cases recording it on their cellphones.

"Come on Carrie stay with me." Rita said as she pressed down on Carrie's chest, mentally counting the presses before she began to do mouth to mouth, much to some of the girls vocal surprise and slight disgust.

"Ewww! Is she _kissing _Carrie White?" Tina asked staring shocked and recoiling away from the gym teacher while Helen and Sue shot her disbelieving looks.

"She's trying to get Carrie to breathe again. It's called CPR, mouth to mouth to be specific, remember?" Helen asked staring at Tina as if she were nuts. There was a sound of sirens nearby and Sue looked up to see Frieda running towards them with an ambulance driving behind her, Jessica and Principal Morton a ways behind and other students and teachers following curiously.

"Sue go tell them what happened while I keep doing CPR." Rita ordered as she went back to doing chest compressions causing Sue to nod as she stood and took off towards the ambulance. The paramedics rushed over to them with a stretcher already ready for Carrie, just in time for Rita to do another mouth to mouth and Carrie to cough up air.

"Thank god." Rita said letting out a breath of relief that she managed to keep Carrie alive until the help arrived.

"Alright let's get her up on the stretcher. We'll diagnose her at the hospital." One of the paramedics ordered the other who nodded as the two gently lifted Carrie and placed her on the stretcher, carrying her back to the ambulance and loading her into the back.

"Henry! I'm going with Carrie to the hospital! I'll let you know when I learn anything, you call her mother!" Rita called to the principal who nodded his head as Rita jumped into the back of the ambulance. The last thing the other students and teachers heard before the door closed was the paramedic in the back cursing.

"Her heart stopped! Step on it Freddy! I'll get the defibrillator going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Screwed Over Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"How are things going Rita?" Henry Morton asked as he stepped into the waiting room where Rita's last text message to him said she was, blinking at the sight of Margaret White clutching a broken nose while Rita was glaring at her darkly.

"Not very good Henry. She died twice on the way here…and the last time I spoke to a nurse when they came out here…she died once already on the operating table." Rita said swallowing thickly, tears brimming slightly in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Morton winced at this while the door behind him swung open to admit a worried looking Sue, Heather, and Irma.

"…Do I want to know why Mrs. White seems to have a broken nose?" Irma asked looking at Margaret with an eyebrow raised.

"She thought it was a good idea to repeatedly insult Carrie and yell about how Carrie was injured because she had 'sinned' and God was punishing her in front of me." Rita said bluntly causing the three teens and Morton to wince. Everyone at the school knew about how Rita had a large soft spot for Carrie and if anyone tried anything with the outcast in front of her, they had detention at the least so fast it left their heads spinning.

Chris once tried to claim that Rita was favoring Carrie over everyone else, and hell everyone knew it was true, but no one could do anything as Rita often pointed out that anytime she gave detention she had inevitable proof that the person was messing with Carrie to start with. She never hit any of the students, unless they were hitting Carrie and she was stopping them, but everyone knew about how strong she was when someone threatened those she deemed as under her protection (and everyone knew Carrie was at the top of the list of those under said protection.) and considering that she managed to bench press more than anyone on the football team once…

"In that case I'm surprised it's only her nose broken." Sue said bluntly, causing Rita to snort slightly in agreement.

"The nurse threatened to throw me out of the hospital without getting any news about Carrie if I showed any more violence towards anyone without her approval." Rita said causing the three teens to nod in understanding, that would get the gym teacher to stop being violent. The door swung open behind the three teens again, admitting two stone faced police officers and causing everyone to stare at them. Morton raised one eyebrow at them before turning to stare at Rita pointedly.

"Henry I don't know why they're here but unless you want me to be arrested for assault stop staring at me as if it's my fault!" Rita said scowling at the principal who raised his other eyebrow as he looked from Rita to Margaret and back.

"…Ah hell. You two aren't here to arrest me for hitting her are you?" Rita asked as the pieces clicked into place in her mind at why Morton was staring at her like that, causing the female officer to snort in amusement.

"No we're here because of-"

"Is anyone here for Carrie White?" A doctor asked coming out of the operating room as the light over the top of it went off, causing everyone's heads to snap towards him in a heartbeat.

"Is she okay?" Rita asked jumping up from her seat immediately and heading straight for the doctor who gave her a glare.

"Are you her mother?" He asked sounding angry and causing Rita to blink.

"No, her mother is over there." Rita said pointing at Margaret and causing the doctor to glare at her instead, although he blinked slightly at her broken and bleeding nose.

"I need to send some flowers to whoever broke your nose. You deserve them for what you did to that poor girl. Officers. Take this woman away for child neglect, endangerment, and abuse." The doctor said glaring venomously as he said this, causing everyone but the officers to recoil at his words.

"You abused Carrie? …YOU BITCH I'LL WRANGLE YOUR NECK!" Rita screamed staring at Margaret shocked before that shock turned into unadulterated rage as she lunged at the woman. The doctor and officers blinked as they looked at the extremely pissed off teacher who was, true to her words, trying to wrangle Margaret's neck….and the students weren't helping things for Margaret either.

"Get her teach!" Irma cheered the gym teacher on while the two officers and Morton, albeit he was very reluctant, tried to pry the woman off of Margaret.

"Also is there a Desjardin here?" The doctor asked causing Sue to snicker as Helen also cheered the teacher on.

"She'd be the woman currently trying to kill Carrie's mother." Sue told him causing him to nod slightly.

"Ms. Desjardin? Carrie's barely conscious but she's asking for you." The doctor said causing Rita to freeze before she broke free of the cops and Henry and darted over to him.

"You operated on her while she was still conscious?!" Rita asked in abject horror and growing anger.

"We tried to sedate her into unconsciousness but she was incredibly stubborn, the only time she went under was when she died briefly on the table. If it makes you feel better we did give her painkillers and she had been asking for you just about the entire time." The doctor said causing Rita to calm down slightly and she looked shocked at the fact that Carrie had been asking for her even during her operation.

"Miss Desjardin?" Carrie's voice carried weakly as she was wheeled out of the operating room, her eyes barely open and her head lolling to the side slightly.

"Hey Carrie. How are you feeling?" Rita asked softly as she was by the girls side in a flash.

"Like I've been hit by a truck…before being shot out of a cannon and crucified." Carrie said with a weak grin causing Rita to smile at her slightly before turning to the doctor, although she kept hold of one of Carrie's hands in both of hers.

"Do you know why she passed out the way she did? It can't be heat exhaustion." Rita asked causing the doctor to nod grimly as the two officers began to handcuff Margaret.

"I'm afraid we do know why, and you're right it isn't heat exhaustion. It's worse, much much worse than that." The doctor said causing everyone but the other doctors and Carrie to look at him worriedly. His next words causing everyone to look shocked while Rita was shocked and horrified.

"At first we thought it was Pneumonia or even Tuberculosis but when we were forced to operate we discovered it was Cancer…Lung Cancer that was spreading to her bones to be exact."


	3. Chapter 3

**Screwed Over Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

There was dead shocked silence in the waiting room for a minute before Margaret started shrieking.

"I KNEW YOU WERE CANCER! THOU HAST SINNED AND NOW GOD HAS BROUGHT DOWN HIS RAGE ON YOUR DAMNED SO-" Margaret's banshee screech was cut off by Rita pouncing on her again, knocking out at least two of her front teeth with a nasty right cross.

"Shut your damn trap before I make them have to wire it shut!" Rita snarled as she glared down at Margaret, ready to strangle the bitch but she stopped short at a slight whimper from Carrie. In a flash Rita was back across the room and by Carrie's side as she held the girls hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Carrie. She's just being a pain in the neck…and ears…for everyone. You'll be fine." Rita said softly to the drowsy teen who looked up at her with hazy eyes, the sedatives finally beginning to take hold on her.

"Please don't hurt Momma…she just wants what's best for me." Carrie whimpered out slightly before her eyes closed as she finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

"After all of this is done Carrie, you and I are going through your mental dictionary and making sure all of your terms and words have the right definitions." Rita said sighing as she stroked Carrie's cheek for a moment before turning back to glare at Margaret dangerously.

"You." Rita hissed glaring darkly at the woman who was being cuffed by the police officers.

"You are an evil old harlot of Satan who does not deserve to be called a mother to anyone, let alone a child as sweet and innocent as Carrie is." Rita said her voice a growl while Margaret truly looked affronted at the insult and tried to open her mouth to yell something but her jaw was broken so that didn't work to well for her.

"Go on. Say something. Give me an excuse to wrangle your evil old wrinkly neck." Rita hissed flexing her hands as if she wanted to do nothing more than rip the womans head clean off of her neck, which she did.

"Ma'am. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…if you don't cause the pissed off gym teacher to kill you first." The female officer said reading the Miranda rights to the insane woman…and causing Morton to snort at the last bit that the officer added in amusement.

"Poor kid though. Now she'll have to either be emancipated or put into foster care." The male officer said shaking his head as the nurses pushed Carrie past him on a stretcher to take her to a hospital bed to rest in.

"Like hell she'll go into foster care! I'll take her in." Rita said immediately, she knew what it was like to be in foster care and she wouldn't wish that on anyone especially not someone like Carrie. She'd get eaten alive in Foster Care!

"…You'd take her in just like that?" The female officer asked looking at Rita for a long moment, hell everyone was staring at the gym teacher who nodded.

"Of course. I've been in Foster Care before and I know what it's like in there. Carrie wouldn't survive a week and I don't want anything else to happen to her…the poor girl has had enough pain and bullshit in her life already." Rita said in determination, her eyes becoming downcast and sad when she thought of what all Carrie has already been through since Rita knew her, she didn't want to know what the rest of Carrie's life was like.

"Hmm. Guess that's true…alright there's some forms you need to fill out to become her legal guardian but after that she's all yours." The doctor said after a moment or two of silence as he stared at the gym teacher before nodding in acceptance of the womans response.

"Of course just show me where to sign." Rita said following the doctor as the two officers dragged Margaret away while Heather lowered her camera phone with a grin.

"Hey Principal Morton?" Heather asked looking at the nervous man who blinked and turned to her.

"Yes Heather?" Morton asked wondering what the Ultra could want as Irma and Sue went to go sit in Carrie's room with her until Rita was done signing the papers.

"Think Miss Desjardin would get mad if I posted the video of her breaking Mrs. Whites jaw on YouTube?" Heather asked holding up her camera phone pointedly with a grin while Morton snickered slightly.

"Probably not. If you'll excuse me Heather I'm going to make sure that Rita doesn't do anything…Rita-like." Morton said nodding to the teen with a grin of his own before he turned and walked after Rita who was filling out the forms she needed to in order to be labeled as Carrie's legal guardian.

"Congrats on your new adopted daughter ma'am." The doctor said with a grin as Rita signed the last paper, the one he had snuck into the pile, after reading it for a minute with wide eyes.

"Thank you. When she comes back around I'll ask her if she wants to take on my last name, keep her own, or have both." Rita said smiling slightly while the doctor nodded in understanding.

"Understandable. No need to surprise the girl too much too quickly."


End file.
